Jealous Bug
by MiraculousElle
Summary: "I am NOT jealous!" Marinette ran her hands through her dark blue hair, mumbling the same sentence again and again. Others might think she was completely insane and maybe, yes, she was. Because there was simply no way that she was jealous of Chat Noir's fangirls! Ladynoir, Marichat and Adrienette, Reveal, rated T for swearing


**Rated T for swearing, but nothing dramatic lmao. This was actually my first Miraculous fanfiction so probably the worst as well eh and THIS IS SO FULL OF CUTENESS UGH WHAT ARE THOSE TWO DOING TO ME**

"I am NOT jealous!"

Marinette ran her hands through her dark blue hair, mumbling the same sentence again and again. Others might think she was completely insane and maybe, yes, she was.

Because there was simply no way that she was jealous of _Chat Noir's fangirls_!

It all started a few weeks ago. Some act of heroism made the black cat look really good and he was suddenly topic number one everywhere. Seriously, he had gotten an invitation to a gala the other day. Now, don't get her wrong there; she really loved seeing people finally realize how great he was. But with all that came fans. And fangirls to that.

They were everywhere. After every single Akumatisation, those groupies would beg for photos, autographs, you name it. But they also shamelessly flirted with him. And even though he didn't really flirt back…

He enjoyed it! He welcomed it!

A small red spirit giggled from her place on the girls desk, a chocolate cookie between her tiny arms.

"Of course you are not jealous, Marinette. You just-" "Don't like seeing Chat distracted!"That sentence sounded so extremely unbelievable even to her own ears that it was silent for about three seconds in the room before Marinette collapsed on her chaise lounge with a groan and her Kwami began to laugh quietly again.

"I can not be jealous, it would make no sense!" "Yes it would", Tikki answered easily and smiled. "He is your partner, for one. Moreover, there is you being used to Chat flirting with you and only you. And… Well, there is a little word, Marinette. Love. You might just have fallen for him and it'd be no surprise. Think about it."

Rolling onto her back, Marinette looked up at the ceiling with a huff. "You know I love Adrien, Tikki."

But what if even she wasn't convinced by that anymore? Could she really love her kitty as well?

Was it okay to fall in love with two people?

-mlb-

"You are jealous, aren't you?"

"Oh for goodness sake, I am NOT jealous!"

Chat Noir didn't even bother to stop the loud laughter escaping him. The masked hero in red caught herself watching his movement, how he threw his head back and closed his eyes. His lips parted and revealed white teeth and the angelic sound of his laughter. Had it always sound so melodic? And when had it started to distract her so immensely? When had it started to take her breath away?

They had just finished off another villain and, like usual this days, weren't able to go on patrol because of the fans. And, holy shit, there had been a lot today.

Her hand whacked him across the head, her pout intensified. "Stop laughing, you stupid cat!"

"Come on," Chat grinned, face leaning down and coming way too close to hers, "Say it: You are jealous."

Ladybug didn't really register what he meant at first because... Well, the girl was able to feel his breath against her lips, a scent like cinnamon, and see the vibrant green of his eyes in full picture. It was the first time being this close to him without an Akuma lurking around the corner. And, wow, he was handsome. The tiny freckles and the curve of his lips. The extremely defined jawline he had gained over the past months. Even the blonde stands of hair that hung handsomely over his eyes, giving him that mysterious hue with-

'Alarm, alarm, alarm! Blush on it's way! Push away NOW! Get a grip, Bug!'

Shaking her head slightly, she held up her hand and lightly pushed against his nose, begging to the lord that he hadn't seen her face flame up. But by the chuckle he gave he did see and that made her blush even more, if that was even possible.

"You-You are being ridiculous."

"Just admit I am right."

"Oh my god, shut up already!"

"Make me."

With that, Ladybug blinked and growled lowly. "Don't even think I'd kiss you! We're not in a damn movie!"

 _Even if she wanted to kiss him. So badly._

And that thought, too, scared her.

The boy shrugged but quickly regained his posture, and with that his wide fledged grin.

"Say it!" He sung, stepping closer while she stepped back.

And she slowly felt her resolve breaking. Something inside of her was close to it's breaking point and with that her heart rate went up, as well.

"This is childish and you know it." Ladybug grumbled and grabbed her yoyo, raising a brow under her spotted mask. "Come on, we still need to go on our patrol after your fan meeting. Or more specifically, fan _flirting._ "

Her hand clenched around her weapon, her lips pulled back into a snarl. The tight coil of anger snapped in half at the memory of the past weeks.

And than she started. Body tense and with a cold glare over her shoulder, Ladybug growled.

"How can you even stand those girls?! They are so annoying! All they do is swoon and- and make vulgar comments like 'Oh, Chat Noir is sooo hot!' As if that was all! Doesn't someone- don't they want to get to know you? And _you_!" Ladybug turned around, pointing a finger at the boy in black, who held up his arms in surrender, actually taking on a surprised look which spurted her on even more and made her raise her voice.

"How can you just let them flirt with you like that! I totally agree with the press that you are awesome and all but- but the flirting! For WEEKS. Some of them are so weird! One literally tried to kiss you! That's- that's like not cool! It's weird! Right now, I'm weird. You're weird. We could have weird little babies and live weirdly ever after if it wasn't for the fact I am angry at you!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Chat yelled inmidest of Ladybugs blubbering, being flushed up to his ears and moreover so really confused.

His bug continued nonetheless. Yet now, after she finished her (stupid, she'd admit it later on) rant, her voice fell, as if she wasn't talking to anyone.

"What's the point of hiding it anymore?" She started, barely realizing what she was saying anymore. Her gaze fell to the ground, taking note of her partners worried posture in front of her. She let out a humorless laugh and sighed deeply.

"I am jealous. I am scared. There. Are you happy now? I am scared because- because I don't want you to leave me all alone. It's stupid, I know! I mean, I know you won't just run off with some girl. But I don't even want to picture you with someone else than… than me. Something has changed because I never thought that the thought of you with someone else would bother me but it does. I... love you. I love you, Chat, and I'm not supposed to love you because I loved Adrien but now you're here and I love you and I forgot Adrien because _I love you_. God damn it, just don't leave me!"

Her eyes closed with the burning feel of tears. Oh god, she wasn't supposed to say all of this! She wasn't supposed to feel like this either! They were partners and friends and it should have stayed that way.

Suddenly, all breath left her in a rush as Chat Noir crushed her in his arms, tightly pressing her body against his own. He was shaking, yet his hold was firm. And Marinette felt warm. She felt loved. And for a moment, she forgot what was right and wrong.

"I'm not going to leave you." Chat whispered as if she was insane for thinking that. He shook his head and kissed her temple. "God, I would never leave you. How could you even think that? I love- I love you, too. I did for so long, heck, I even told you I did. Or at least tried to. And I will love you. Now more than ever, just to show you how utterly ridiculous you are!" His chin rested on top of her head and she felt his jaw loosen with the lazy smile she was oh so familiar with on his lips. "Hey!" Ladybug laughed and shook her head against his chest. With that, she stilled. Was this right? No, no it wasn't. Was this safe? Hell, no. But… Did she want this?

More than anything.

Just this once, she wanted to embrace the warmth and love that she knew she shouldn't. This night had not went down how she had expected it to. But she was quiet happy like this, in her cat's arms and warm.

Even though one thing wondered her, still.

"Shouldn't you be, you know, weirded out by the fact that I also like another boy? I mean… You know."

Chat smirked down at her. Ladybug blinked at that. And as he said "Somehow, I am okay with that." She had the feeling he wanted to tell her something. But she wasn't sure what…

Then his eyes turned worried, as if what he next said would destroy everything that had occurred the past three minutes.. "I… I might have started to… like? Yeah, like. Like a friend of mine more, as well. Marinette, you know her. I hope that's not super weird! It _is_ weird. But- But you said you hated liars and that honesty is really important to you so I think it's only right to tell you this."

Marinette decided two things there: First, they were love sick fools. Second, she was two seconds from bursting out in laughter at the irony of all of this and third…

She wanted, _needed_ , to reveal herself.

Marinette knew this was not safe for either of them. But another part of her told her to go for it, the part connected to her heart. A smile made its way onto her face.

Maybe a superhero shouldn't always listen to her head.

"I don't think its weird at all. Because..." Her transformation dissolved at her feet, leaving her open and as Marinette to her gasping partner a few seconds later, who still held her at arms length to him, "you still love me."

Tikki landed on her head, waving at Chat with a bright smile.

"Good evening, Chat Noir. I'm Marinette's Kwami, Tikki. Nice to meet you!"

Silence stretched between the three. Marinette wasn't worried if he was disappointed, more shocked by Tikki and her sudden boldness. "Tikki, you can't just be so forward! Let the boy process!" The girl whispered and groaned at the blinking spirit.

Before the Kwami, who flew from the girls head and now flew next to the couple, had a chance to answer however, Chat moved.

The blond had gaped for a minute straight, looking in disbelieve at the two females before he now began laughing breathlessly and picked the girl up, spinning her through the night. His green eyes shone in happiness and love and, god, he was so adorable. "Marinette! It's my Marinette! It's my princess!"Chat laughed out and Marinette shrieked before hitting his arm, giggling. "Stop it, Chat! I'm happy, too, but you are spinning too fast!"

(The girl would revel in the feel of being called his later.)

Promptly he sat her down, again hugging her and then-

Then he kissed her.

Chat was careful, not pressing for more and only touching his lips to hers to let her know what he wanted. The rest was her choice.

And she cooperated greatly.

Her lips pressed back with a smile, one hand coming up to cup his face and the other resting on his shoulder. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as his hand came to rest on her back and the other in her hair.

This was heaven. Marinette decided right there that this was a dream and she would wake up at home and cry her eyes out. Because she was loved. She could love Chat now, without restraining. Holy shit, had she ever been this happy before?

Her eyes slid open a tad to see him detransform and his did same. Their lips separated, but no one moved back. "Adrien?" Marinette gasped, blue eyes incredibly wide as the boy she loved (twice! She loved him twice!) smiled tenderly down at her. His hand ventured from the back of her head to her cheek, gently tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Hm?" he mumbled.

"God, Adrien. Thank the heavens."

He chuckled as her mouth crashed onto his, molding back together like never broken apart.

"This is gross." A voice grumbled, probably his Kwami, Marinette assumed, and then she heard Tikki giggle something in response. That, however, went unnoticed by the couple as Adrien bit her lip and distracted her of her thoughts.

So they kissed and kissed and _kissed_ until long past midnight and Adrien decided it was time for her to catch at least a few hours sleep before she would have to stand up for school as he had to.

"Well, come with me. You can sleep a few hours and go home before Natalie will wake you up."

The boy leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "I wish I could, really, but what if I sleep in?" Marinette quickly pecked his lips (She could totally do that now) and blinked up at him. "But I don't want to let you go just yet." Pushing just a bit more, she nuzzled her nose with his and pouted.

"...Okay. But you are mean and too cute for your own good. And you can't be that cute all the time!"

"Why not?"

"I can't say no to you then!"

"I'll try not being so cute, I purromise."

"….My Lady, did I tell you that I love you and that you can be cute all you want?"

"I think so, kitty. I love you too, though. I really do."

That was how the new couple ended up in the girls bed, eyes closed and in anothers arms with big smiles. They could talk tomorrow. About Hawkmoth, their future fights, everything. Two years of secret identities were two too long. But also two lost years on cuddling and kissing.

Marinette fell asleep that night with a very possible future in her mind.

-mlb-

"Well, one good thing came outa this kissy thing", Plagg grinned the next morning, hiding with Tikki in Adrien's breast pocket. The Bug Kwami sighed with a grin and turned to her oldest friend and partner. "What?" "Look at their friends faces!"

True to that, as Adrien and Marinette did walk into class hand in hand, eyes locked and lips stretched into wide smiles. What the new couple didn't expect were their class to freak out the way they did.

Nino's shout of "DUDES!" was followed by Alya's phone in their faces as well as Kim and Alix exchanging money and Chloe and Lila screeching in really, really unhealthy sounding cries.

To put it simple- their class erupted into pandemonium.

(Later on, Marinette would hide in Adriens shirt at the many questions and Adrien would be too caught up in smiling lovingly down at her than answering. But that was another story.)

"Who would have thought that it would start with Marinette being jealous?" Tikki giggled.

Plagg snorted at that and grinned at the two students, Marinette leaning against Adrien and blushing madly and his own chosen pulling her into his arms with a proud smile. And even Plagg couldn't stop a smile from showing at this sight. Adrien deserved happiness and Marinette was perfect for him. His chosen was one lucky boy.

Shaking his head, Plagg looked at his own pink partner and grinned widely.

"Praise the jealous bug."


End file.
